Various contact switches including contacts are used for turning on and off turn signal lamps for indicating directions of turn, stop lamps activated by a brake pedal, room lamps activated by a door.
A conventional contact switch includes a case and an actuator accommodated movably in the case. The actuator moves according to operations of a lever and a brake pedal or opening/closing of a door, and connects and disconnects between a movable contact and a fixed contact which have rivet shapes and face each other for turning on and off a lamp.
The contact switch is generally located near mechanisms, such as a steering assembly, a brake pedal, or doors, to which lubricants, such as grease or oil, are applied. Thus, the switch is used in locations unavoidable from dusts, moisture, and gases. Upon being used for a long period of time, the contacts may be prevented from contacting each other.